


Watching over

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Relationshipy stuff is really minor, sad fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Summary: “I hope to god you’re watching over her, I’ll kick your angel asses if I find out you aren’t.”





	Watching over

Beca stared down lovingly at the small child struggling to read in her lap, Lana had insisted that she read her own bed time story tonight. She reminded Beca so much of Aubrey that she wasn’t entire convinced that the blonde hadn’t just cloned herself. Lana was the spitting image of her mother with her father’s goofy personality, she had her mother’s determination and her father’s love for life. 

“A-and then she l-li- Aunt Beca what’s that say?” 

“And then she lived happily ever after.” 

“Thank you, I’m not sleepy.”

“Because you’ve been working that big beautiful brain of yours for the last hour.” Beca smiled and tapped her nose lightly. “Why don’t we go make you a turkey sandwich and get you some juice.” 

“Cause turkey makes people sleepy?” 

“Exactly love bug, run off to see if your aunt Stacie would like one as well while i’m making them.” 

“Okay!” Beca watched her take off down the hallway smiling softly, She doesn’t think she’ll ever get use to the sound of little feet through the house. As she was making the sandwiches she felt two long arms wrap themselves around her. 

“How’d she do?” 

“Pretty good for a four year old, She’s going to be the smartest kid in her class.”

“She is bre’s daughter. How about we go visit her tomorrow? What do you think about that Lana?” 

“‘Bout what?” 

“Visiting mommy tomorrow.” 

“Can we? I miss her so much.” Beca tensed a little in Stacie’s arms blinking back some of the tears, she finished plating the sandwiches and gave them to her wife. 

“You guys go get situated okay? Maybe put on a movie?” Stacie kissed her head before hearing the little one into the living room with their food. She watched them leave allowing a single tear to roll down, “I hope to god you’re watching over her, I’ll kick your angel asses if I find out you aren’t.”


End file.
